Wiccaphobia
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Someones world is created, or destroyed, everytime you go to sleep. Hetalia AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween special 8D I warn you, my mind is pretty fucked up after five straight hours of COD and Silent Hill with little to no caffeine and the annoying nagging feeling of not studying for freshman finals.**

**This is part uno, I'll upload the scary part tomorrow  
**

* * *

The last two days...

The last two... five... no four, four days ago. Four? That was... that was a number?

Yes. Four was a number. The number of days.

Alfred moaned as he brain throbbed painfully at these simple thoughts and the roaring ambulance was making it near impossible to think.

_He just couldn't remember anymore._ All he knew was that it hurt.

It hurt his mind, it hurt his heart and it really, _really _hurt his arms. Or what was left of his arms.

Alfred's brain was swimming and his moans were starting to make sense, the attendant next to him in the ambulance leaned close to try and hear.

"Ngh... M-M-Ma... Matt-Duh-duh... Whatda...- You... d-do," tears leaked from the corners of his dilated eyes, "M-Mia! Mia! SHE'S- SHE- MATT! Wh-uh, where are-? They are... Guh- g-guh! I want them!" saliva dripped from his open mouth, his body started twitching. On the outside of Alfred's foggy mind, his mother was sobbing as her, now only son was punctured with a sedative.

Now to make sense of the chaos.

* * *

Three days ago, at seven AM that Saturday morning, Alfred's eyes snapped open.

His twin brother Matthew's alarm was blaring and the twin himself was bolting around the room in short bursts that made the Flash look like Matthew in cross country club.

"Wha'the'Hell'ish'Matt'doin'?" Yong Soo moaned from the other side of the room, his face pressed against his pillow.

"I-have-a-date!" Matthew blurted out in such speed it took Yong Soo and Alfred's sleep depraved minds a few moments to comprehend it.

Then once they understood it, once his words got through their thick skulls, the meanings had yet to find they're way in.

The second the two boys realized that by "I have a date." actually meant "I have a date." Which translated into "Matthew has a date planned with a member of the female sex" which translated into "The world has been knocked off it's axis."

And the two burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Matthew cried from behind the bathroom door as he turned on the shower. The two boys sluggishly rolled to sitting position and their laughter slowed to chuckles. Then the two yawned in sync and started dressing.

Yong Soo was always a snappy dresser but Alfred had a more "What-the-fuck-I'm-just-gonna-sit-in-bed-all-day-so-why-put-in-effort?" kind of style.

Which meant the Korean was in clean, almost starched, dark blue jeans, sneakers which matched his red and blue T-shirt which in turn matched his pristine white jacket with the Korean flag on the back.

While Alfred stood across from him in baggy, faded jeans and a T-shirt with the Stars and Stripes on it spray painted on it.

They both look at each other's out fit choices, nodded in acknowledgment, and then turned back to their sides of the room.

Matthew was standing in front of the full length mirror hanging in the boy's bathroom, trying his best to slick his hair back but the one curled strand kept popping back up.

Frustrated with the lack of cooperation he was receiving, Matthew emptied half the bottle of slippery hair gel onto the top of blond head and rubbed it furiously until that his hair matched some of Japan's cartoons, for a moment Matthew felt victorious, but the curl still jumped right back out and his smile fell.

"Urg!" Matthew threw his arms up in the air in defeat. Making Alfred, who had been standing in the doorway unnoticed with Yong Soo who started walking away shaking his head pitifully, crack up.

"Got enough gel in your hair, guido?" he snickered, making his way into the room to find his brother practical steaming with rage.

"Shut up and leave!" Matthew slammed the door and got back in the shower. Alfred walked back to his bed and flopped down on it snatching a comic from his drawer as Yong Soo leaned over the side of his bed playing on his laptop.

"So how's Jonesy numero dos doing with his mystery date?" Yong Soo said for lack of anything better to talk about (it wasn't as fun to tease Matthew when the teen himself couldn't hear)

"Over doing the hair gel, God, he's such a virgin."

Yong Soo scoffed, "So are you."

"Oh your the last one who should talk!" Alfred roared with laughter jumping off his bed and grinning at his friend. Yong Soo pouted.

"Ass... Wh-" there was a loud clear knock on the thin door that echoed through the dorm room.

The two boys looked at each other curiously, then .

"Fine..." Alfred grunted getting off his bed and marching towards the door, but when the door was opened his face broke into a grin, "Hey Mia!"

Yong Soo perked up when he heard the Vietnamese mutterer a lazy hello, he sprang off the bed and appeared next to Alfred, pushing him out of the way, "Why hello there beautiful." he said in his best Sean Connery impression.

Alfred and Mia simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Hey Im Yong Soo." she grunted as she maneuvered her way into the room past the over-enthusiastic teenager.

"So where's Matthew?" she asked, scanning the room.

"Not here you have me instead so why don't we- Oof!" Alfred elbowed him in stomach.

"_Knock it off!_" he hissed.

"_I can't!_" Yong Soo said breathlessly holding his forearm over his stomach.

Alfred elbowed him again and this time Yong Soo fell to his knees, "He's in the shower." he nodded to Mia with a grin.

"Oh, when he get's out tell him to call me-"

Yong Soo jumped off the ground, "He has your number and I don't?" he cried out in shook.

Before Mia could say anything Alfred raised his eye brows and said, "Why don't you quit while your behind?"

"I'm trying, man, I'm trying!" Yong Soo whined as Mia rolled her eyes.

"Just tell him, I'll be over with Bella and Mei at the cafe downstairs." she cracked her knuckles against her palm and watched Yong Soo dangerously. Who was staring at her breasts, something he was dying to touch.

"'Kay!" Alfred said happily, smiling kindly at her, "I'll tell him- YONG SOO!" Yong Soo had suddenly launched himself at the Vietnamese but Mia, who had predicted this, spin around on her heal and slammed her foot into his face sending him into the air and landed on the dresser at the other side of the room.

"W-what was that?" a nervous voice called from the shower. Alfred opened his mouth to respond but closed it and his forehead made contact with his palm as Mia huffed and made her way to the door.

There was a siticfied smirk on Yong Soo's face, "Yeah... she wants me." he said as the door slammed shut and Mia's stomping footsteps disappeared.

"... Hey Yong Soo have you ever seen the movie 'She's Just Not That Into You?'" Alfred said as he walked over to his friend and looked down at the heap that was Yong Soo smiling lightly.

Yong Soo paused in thought, "No."

"It shows."


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo-WEEE-whooooo~**

**Oh I so just ruined the horror aspect of this story with that. Remember when I said that this would be the scary chapter? I lied.**

**I need to get all the humor out before can I do it xD**

**Oh, and I was wondering if you could review it? I normally don't beg for reviews but I can't get better at writing until you peoples tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Flames are totally appropriated as long as you tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can fix it~  
**

* * *

Yong Soo was again laying on his stomach and typing on his laptop when an email came in. From Alfred.

"Um Al?"

"Just open it." the other teen said shortly. Yong Soo clicked on the little letter symbol and found a link. Very confused, he clicked on it.

What showed up on the screen was '10 ways to tell she's just not that into you', Yong Soo pouted.

"I get it, I get it!" he jumped up onto his knees, "So she has trouble admitting her feelings-"

"Admitting her feelings?" Alfred burst out laughing, "Pft- your in denial my friend." Yong Soo opened his mouth about to argue when someone sprinted to Matthew's messy bed and grabbed a small black backpack.

Matthew was out of the shower and now that his hair looked alright, he had scrambled into his clothes and ran out of the bathroom his hair dripping all over his red jacket as he was now bolting from place to place grabbing random things.

Alfred looked up from his iTouch, "Hey Matt, oh Mia came by looking for you. What'd she want?"

"Eh! O-oh we're going on a date." Matthew waited for the explosion that was sure to come from Yong Soo's side of the room.

Yong Soo froze, his head inching towards Matthew a smile on his face that did not reach his eyes, and all that came out of his open mouth was, "How?" his voice was tight and cold.

Matthew twitched slightly and started sneaking towards the door, "She asked me to come to a movie with her, some Vietnamese movie that's showing in China Town." Yong Soo jumped up from the bed Matthew bolted out the door and Yong Soo fallowed but just to the door, "_How_!" he walked back into the room and flopped down on his bed with his face in the blankets.

"Lucky bastard." he mumbled, Alfred sighed and leaned back into the wall. They were both silent for moment (Alfred very aware that Yong Soo was probably planning to kill his twin in his sleep) until Alfred coughed lightly and said, "Soooo," all awkward conversations start with that one syllable word, "Are you going home this year?" Yong Soo grunted a no.

"... But don't both your parents live here?"

"No just m' dad. My mum went back to Korea." Alfred nodded and left the depressed teen alone. Yong Soo's dad was British while his mother was Korean, they had divorced when Yong Soo was ten. Around that time his brother had disappeared, Yong Soo had had a tough life and Al couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, "What about Mia, is she staying?" Yong Soo asked randomly, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Alfred sat up and looked over at his friend, "Dude, you have to get her out of your mind." Yong Soo moaned in annoyance and rolled over back onto his face, "Why do you even like her?"

Yong Soo sat back up and grinned, he looked like he'd been waiting for Alfred to ask him that his whole life, "I've loved her so long I can't even remember."

Alfred sighed hopelessly, teenage guys didn't use the word love, in fact, they avoided it like Hell.

Yong Soo was weird. That was written in stone somewhere, Alfred just knew it.

"Dude..." Alfred sighed, "Sure she's eye candy but she hate's your guts." but when Yong Soo looked downcast, Alfred had to add, "But hey, since your, like, my main dude I gotta support you through your bouts of obsessing over random girls." Yong Soo grinned and gave him a thumbs up which was returned eagerly.

Alfred lay back down and closed his eyes sleepily even though the sun was shining painfully in his eyes.

Alfred searched his memory for times when Yong Soo had shone interest in any girl besides Mia. With a start, Alfred realized he hadn't. In over the five years of knowing Yong Soo he had never showed any interest in anyone, male or female, besides Mia.

Maybe Mia was special, maybe Yong Soo was insane. Most likely both, Alfred thought with a laugh, Mia was something to keep close. She wasn't your everyday girl,she knew what was going on with people. Mia knew when Alfred was upset or when he wanted to let off steam, she could make him feel better without saying a word.

Mia just let him rant and ramble and sometimes Alfred found the answer to his own questions in the chaos of his mind. Mia seemed to have the whole word set out before her like playthings.

She and Yong Soo would have been good together, if Mia would give Yong Soo a chance. She would if Yong Soo mellowed out. But Yong Soo would never calm down, and Mia would never give him any chance. He knew them both well enough to deduce this.

Alfred knew a lot about that woman because ever since the "incident" at the end of sixth grade, they'd had the regular Tom and Jerry relationship before that. But after that had passed, they were like Pippin and Merry or Willard and Ben (they often got into arguments about who was the social misfit and who was the rat) Something about being scared for you life brings people together, Alfred thought as he took his comic book back out, smiling like his usual self.

When Matthew got back, an hour or two later, Alfred was surprised that he was still in one piece. Whenever a guy asked Mia on a date, he was digging his own grave.

She was rather... ferocious.

The second the door opened, Yong Soo began badgering Matthew. His questions coming out in a great wave that caught Matthew completely off guard.

"Did you have a good time? Did Mia have a good time? I hope not. Are you going on another date? What exactly did she say to you? What was the movie? Was it good? Was it romantic?"

"St-stop!" Matthew pushed Yong Soo away and ran to hide behind his much stronger brother, a bead of sweat ran down Alfred's face as Yong Soo fallowed him and Alfred had to hold him back.

"Yong Soo, calm down!" Alfred sighed and Yong Soo stopped running and looked up at him innocently.

"What's wrong?"

"Your going to give him-" he thrust his thumb to Matthew, "- a heart attack. Now, one at a time." he turned to his twin who was still cowering, "Now, Yong Soo, TWO questions."

"Okay... What should I ask?"

"That counts as a question."

"Wha- nah! Fine..." Yong Soo pouted, "How... did Mia like the date?"

"Eh? U-um, Mia said it had a bad plot but th-the special effects we-were... Oh! The date... she said sh-she had fun." little droplets of nervous sweat ran down the blonds face, fearful tears welding up in his eyes. Alfred let out a sigh as Yong Soo nodded lazily, "But she asked about you, Yong Soo..."

Rays of light radiated from the Korean, blinding Alfred and Matthew, "Really?" he cried with obvious joy.

"Really?" Alfred asked skeptically with an eyebrow close to his hair line.

"Well what'd she say!" Yong Soo grabbed Matthew's shoulders and shook him around.

"S-she asked what you liked!" Matthew said meekly, and Yong Soo bounded backwards and cheered.

While Yong Soo ran back to his bed and started looking for his laptop.

Alfred turned to his brother still looking dissbeliving, "She didn't say that." Yong Soo couldn't hear over the racket he was making trying to get his computer out from under his bed.

"Not exactly..." Matthew said twisting his hands, "She did ask about him, she just asked how I managed to deal with him..."

"So you lied?"

Matthew smiled shyly, "Lies... are good for the soul." He gestured with his hand to the ecstatic Korean, Alfred fallowed Matthew's hand and stared at Yong Soo softly, he did look really happy. Happiest he'd looked since Alfred's friend Kiku Honda fell in the frozen lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**And it only gets better from here 8D

* * *

**

Between the school building (class rooms and dorms) and the main town there was a woodsy park. There was a main path then a few more beaten paths that had been run in by the sixth graders (Yong Soo remembered playing extreme tag/hide and seek/Lord of The Flies with Yao, Al, Arthur, Matt, Kiku, Lovino and one older boy named Gilbert who was always 'it' and smiled fondly) the teen was walking silently, still smiling peacefully enjoying the silence and slow pace of the night.

"Yong Soo~!" Yong Soo sprang into the air and gasped turning on his heels only to see a smiling girl walking quickly towards him.

She was a very pretty girl with long dark brown, flowing hair and glowing white skin. Her eyes a shinning blue, but were shallow and malice floated along the top, "H-hello..." she smiled cutely at Yong Soo, walking towards him swinging her hips and smiling seductively.

Yong Soo, master of being oblivious, just grinned at the girl making her heart flutter painfully in her chest. Although her face felt hot, there was no pink hue gracing her still pale cheeks, "Hi, um..." he looked around seeing if she was addressing him, "Hey?"

"I'm Sarah, remember." she said in smooth voice, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" Yong Soo blinked then was silent before remembering her from Friday night, "Oh!" he laughed, "Sarah, sorry I kind of have a lot on my mind."

Last Friday night, Yong Soo had been walking lackadaisically and met her. She seemed to have taken a liking to him but Yong Soo hadn't mirrored that interest. He hadn't even thought of her since… well now.

Sarah giggled but there was little humor in it, "I'm easy to forget, don't worry." she said moving closer to him, Yong Soo took a large, obvious step away from her.

"Do you need something?"

"I was wondering..." heat radiated off her small figure but her cheeks barely turned the lightest pink, "... maybe you and me could go out... on a date?" Sarah said the practiced words with unearthly ease, Yong Soo laughed lightly.

"U-uh sorry Sarah." Yong Soo lied sheepishly and Sarah's smile noticeably fell, "I have a girl." She blinked, obviously in shock.

"Wh-wha...? Who?" her voice could break glass.

Yong Soo didn't like saying no to girls so he tried to console her, "Not that your not adorable, you are, Sarah, but me and that girl..." he flushed with happiness, "Her name's Mia Hyung." she blinked, for a moment her eyes flashed a kind of fiery rage but it was gone so fast Yong Soo thought it was a trick of the mind.

He watched her docile eyes wonder to the side, "Oh. That's fine. I was just..." she let out a pent up sigh, "... wondering." then she turned and began slowly turning and seemingly drifting away.

"Wai- Sarah!" Yong Soo called out, suddenly feeling not only awkward but almost a cold feeling of striking fear, like a piece of sharp metal was being pushed down his spine.

He _really _wanted to leave.

Sarah had disappeared into the tree line, leaving Yong Soo alone. Yong Soo gulped, he'd walked this same path a hundred times in the pitch black of midnight but never before had he felt this scared. This wasn't fear of something he couldn't see; Yong Soo thought as he hurried along the path back to the dorm room, this was something he could feel.

He started breathing heavily. And was still scared when he entered the brightly lit hallways of the boy dorm, finally the eyes were off of him.

* * *

Every night, Yong Soo would feel those eyes upon him. And his body would break out in sweat and he would start trembling furiously, once Matthew (the kind soul that he was) would come over and ask if he was alright. He would say yes of course, and Matthew would nod and go back to bed.

His only solace was Alfred's snoring (and Matt's soft breathing) reminding him that he was not alone in the room.

Alfred was a tall guy, not burly or envelop with steroid pumped muscles like the rest of the American football players, but he wasn't scrawny like Yong Soo and Matt.

But it still, took the unfortunate Yong Soo five minutes every night to calm himself down and make his brain stop throwing horrifying thoughts into his head that made a peaceful sleep almost impossible.

One morning after a pitifully upsetting Swiss cheese like night, Matt came up to Yong Soo as he rubbed his red and purple eyes and asked in a soft voice, "Are you coming to the lake with us tomorrow?"

Yong Soo nodded sleepily, "Yeah… with Yao and Kiku and the nazi right?"

"Nazi?"

"You know, Gilbert. Oh wait, Nazies, Ludwig too." Before Matthew could say something Yong Soo launched into speech, "Nazises? Nazies? Nazyses? Naziese? Naz- yeah sure I'll come!" he grinned and added a simple "da ze!" for good measure and Matthew smiled.

"Okay, see you later." He saluted half-heartedly and joined his friend Ramon in the hall.

Yong Soo turned to Alfred who was still trying to get his gray shirt over his head and having no luck, "Hey Al-" Alfred got the shirt over his head with a soft whooshing and looked over at his friend. Yong Soo blinked in surprise; Alfred looked almost as tired as he did.

"What?" Alfred said in a drained voice. Yong Soo looked him over, his skin was an unusual pale with red marks where he'd tossed and turned and accidentally thrown his arm against the bed post, his eyes were drooping and blood shot and his lips where a pallor pink.

"Dude are you okay?" Yong Soo could help but blurt out, as expected; Alfred shook his head, wispy strands of dirty blond hair dancing lightly around his exhausted face.

"No, man I woke up and I felt-" he tried to explain it by wildly gesturing, "-then I looked over at the window and there was this _chick_ staring in…" Yong Soo's eyes widened and the two boys looked at each other with worn-out, scared eyes. Then they both laughed nervously.

"A dream…" Alfred laughed with not a bit of funniness in his voice, "A dream, I was dreaming."

"Yeah, a dream…" Yong Soo said in agreement before turning back to packing his things.

A horrified look reaching his face.

* * *

"Why good morning young Alfred~" came the suave, silky voice of the Frenchman now seated at Alfred's science table.

"Hey Frenchie." Alfred deadpanned as the blond dropped his stuff on the table, "What're you doing at this table? Hell, aren't you in art this period?"

"Me and my lovely art teacher got on bad terms unfortunately, so they put me with a male teacher in hopes to calm my heart." Alfred had to stop himself from laughing, trying to picture the vice-principle telling Francis' parents that he was sexually harassing his art teacher.

"And you want to sit here?"

"Next to my friend of course." Francis said silkily.

"Well Mia sits here-" as if on que, a pile of books was dropped next to Francis causing him to look up only to meet with a very irritated looking Vietnamese.

"You. My chair. Out." she snapped, her dark eyes narrowing. Francis didn't need telling twice, he scampered away towards Antonio's table, Mia snarled after him.

"Not in a good mood I see." Alfred snickered as he pushed Francis' stuff off the black table.

"Not in the slightest." Mia sighed, sitting down and slumping over sleepily.

"What's up?"

"There's this stalker-" Yong Soo zoomed into Alfred's head, "-who just won't leave me alone! They keep texting me," Mia tossed her phone to Alfred who caught it swiftly and read one of them.

He cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "'Your not good enough?' Pft, what the Hell does that mean-" then another came in. Alfred read it quickly and let out a gasping sound like someone had kicked him in the gut, "This one's pretty creepy..." he held the phone out so Mia could see it, it red simply, 'Kill' in bold black letters that red across the green-ish screen on Mia's old fashioned cell phone.

Mia shrugged it off but Alfred seemed genuinely concerned, "I think you should tell someone, this could be serious."

"Yeah, I have yet to meet a man who could touch me without some... dire consequences."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred did feel reassured though, after all, Yao had just gotten out of the hospital last week.

Still, he would keep an eye on her. Even if that meant dragging her to the lake with him, Yong Soo Kiku, and the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lot of sleep deprivation here, I was super tired when I wrote this.**

**A lot of Yong SooxMia in this one xD**

* * *

Even the thought of sleep was useless for the Vietnamese girl, every time she would wake up, a feeling of panic would grip her heart making the poor girl cringe in fear. She couldn't sleep at all and not once during the night did she open her eyes, feeling that if she did, she would see what was scaring her half to death. And that was something she didn't want to see.

Her dreams were of fire mostly, of her getting burned. Sometimes at the stake, sometimes fire was sprout around her obliterating everything intently but she would burn slower then everything else. It was painful and she hated it.

Other times, she would be lost in a dark building made of rusty iron. The rust would plaster her being and the iron would cut and burn her.

The dreams would come even if she was scarcely asleep.

She hadn't slept a wink so she had escaped the nightmares but she was never without fear. All night she lay huddled with fear in her bed trembling as if the snow from outside had entered the room.

Night was Hell, but even in the sunlight the cold fear was still there, but it did dissipate a little.

Mia let out a shuttering sigh of relief as the sun peaked over the window shedding light over Mia's messy bed. Mia sat up sluggishly, raccoon eyes half covered by puffy, pinks lids, face a sickly, pale green, stomach still getting over all wrenching from the constant fear that had claimed her last night, and lips dry from constantly licking them throughout the night.

She tore the blankets off her, glanced at all her roommates, all sleeping peacefully even though the soft sunlight illuminated their features.

Once in the bathroom, the Vietnamese filled the sink with cold water and dunked her face into it and stayed under until her lungs burned for the-oh-so-important air.

Even though Mia looked like a mess, she was faring better then Yong Soo.

* * *

The Korean had been kept up for the past week with constant, horrifying nightmares.

The kind of nightmares that send a grown man running for cover. It sent Yong Soo's mind spinning out of control, barreling into the walls of his skull, cracking and breaking and sending Yong Soo in groaning fits at the randomest of times.

When Yong Soo would jolt out of restless sleep, he would find himself staring into the beautiful eyes of that girl... Sarah? Yeah, Sarah had been her name. Sarah had been haunting him, not the way Mia haunted him, but the way a demon would haunt it's pray.

He would scream and fall from his bed in shock only to find the room empty of female existence (except for Matthew who sometimes looked like a girl but that's a whole different conversation)

Once Yong Soo'd crawl sleepily back into bed and finally close his drooping eyes, that's he'd hear the taps and scratches from the window and find her looking at him with lustful eyes. He would gasp and jump up and she'd dash out of sight.

That's it, Yong Soo miserably as he sat on the bathroom floor drying his hair after a shower that didn't do anything to help his sleepiness (tired was know Yong Soo's constant state of being), maybe I have mono...

He blinked tiredly as he straighten up and dressed in a very Alfred-ish way. As he left the bathroom, Matthew and Alfred both looked up at him, identical looks of worry came from the identical twins. But neither of them said anything as Yong Soo left the room, heading towards the field where baseball practice was held.

Of course the second he was out the door they launched into conversation.

"Is Yong Soo... okay?" Mathew looked up from his sudoku puzzle book, cocking his head to the side to see his brother who was on his left, "He seems all... tired and not hyper."

"Yeah..." Alfred put down his laptop and shook his head so one ear bud fell out, "I don't know, he was awake last night 'tell like... midnight." Alfred sighed, "Maybe it's stress, I mean, it's almost Thanksgiving break and our Math teachers piling on the work but maybe it'll get better once the break comes..." Alfred shrugged smartly.

"... is he going home?"

"Iie!" Alfred said, picking his laptop back up and placing it on his lap in mock cheerfulness, "He's gonna stay with us!" Matt nodded, trying to concel his obvious excitement.

It was a bad thing really, for Yong Soo, but Mathew was seriously looking forward to next week, it would be great. Him, Al, Yong Soo, Gilbert and his brother, the vargas twins, Mia, Lilly and her brother Vash, Lizzy her boy friend Roderich (Al and Gilbert called him Roddy to annoy him), Yao and his little brother Kiku and Kong, and a few others and minimal staff.

He knew they were all abandoned by their parents (why else would they be here, boarding school was the oldest method of abandonment) but at least the orphans were all together.

* * *

"Hey kiddo?" Liz had looked up from her bed, a string of drool connecting her cheek to the pillow, "You okay, hun?" Liz treated each dorm mate like a kid. Especially the little seventh grader, Lilly Payne. A little blond haired, blue eyed Swiss girl who found it hard to make friends with girls so Liz took it upon herself to be as encouraging as possible.

"Mnph." Mia answered slamming the door, the sound shot through her skull like bullet. Liz blinked, figured she would take care of it on her own.

The halls seemed extra bright that morning.

Yet again, it seemed the Gods were conspiring against poor Mia, she'd left the dorm only to find the weather perfect. Really England?

The one day she was in the mood for a little fog and rain, the skies opened up and produced beautiful rays of strong, bright light that nearly blinded the exhausted Vietnamese.

She moaned loudly, staring at the ground intently and began stalking into the wooded park. Maybe it would be a little darker in there and she could sleep.

* * *

After walking through the brightly lit halls of the Freshmen boy's dorm and being outside with the sun pounding against his brain, Yong Soo had a throbbing migraine beating at the back of his eyes.

The Freshmen had to stop a few times to rub his face with dry, cold hands. Yong Soo shook his head furiously and continued down the sidewalk passing the girls dorm, he looked up towards the building wondering which room was Mia's.

Alfred was right,_ I really need to stop obsessing_, Yong Soo thought bitterly, "She hates me."

He blinked and actually stopped walking, had he just said that aloud?

Obviously. A slippery voice in his head answered. Yong Soo pouted and was to preoccupied with arguing with himself that he found he was about to take a step towards the park, he quickly stopped himself. No way would he go in there.

Yong Soo took the long way around the park on the way to the field, a half an hour of walking later, he found that today was Sunday, not Saturday and there was no practice. Yong Soo was so tired he couldn't bring himself to be mad.

Even though it doubled his route, Yong Soo gave the park a wide birth. Not ever wanting to venture in their again. No powers in Heaven would make him go back in there.

Unfortunately, the powers of Hell would. Lust to be pacific.

He saw Mia, sleeping soundly against a huge tree trunk, all at once, a great wave of energy hit Yong Soo waking him up. He approached the sleeping Vietnamese girl then squatted down so he could get a closer look at her face.

Never before had she looked so calm and peaceful. She looked tired though, Yong Soo wondered if she'd been plagued by nightmares like him.

As if to answer his unspoken question, Mia let out a sobbing shriek in her sleep.

"Ngh!" Mia had let out another heartbreaking cry and lifted her arm slowly, then dropped it, tears formed in the corner of her eyelids and her body began to tremble. Yong Soo nearly jumped back at the sudden change in her facial expression, it had gone from peaceful for terrified in a matter of seconds. At first he prodded her gently, but soon Yong Soo had gripped her shoulders and was shaking her, "Mia, wake up it's a dream! Mia"

Normally cold, dark brown eyes opened, Yong Soo flushed to see that they looked surprising delicate, he was even more surprised (and flustered) to find Mia clutching his arm with both hands.

"I-I'm trying to sleep..." there was a pause, "Idiot." Yong Soo smiled, so she did recognize him with her eyes half closed and brain at half speed.

Mia was flushing slightly, really, did it really have to be Yong Soo who found her sleeping? Dreaming no less. How embarrassing, yet, Mia couldn't help thinking, kind of sweet... he hadn't done anything to her and he seemed generally concerned for her well being. She flushed again, letting some color flood into her cheeks.

"You doing okay, Mia? Your having nightmares?" she glared softly at him and made to slap him but missed by several inches. Yong Soo snickered as Mia slowly drifted off again.

At first he was unsure what to do, but Mia seemed to do it all for him. She had somehow generated enough strength to pull Yong Soo next to her so he was kneeling instead of squatting on the balls of his feet.

Fear had clutched at her again and Mia needed someone there, like a little child. Clinging to it's mother, until the unreasonable, unexplainable terror had wiped away. Along with the previous tiredness that drove her into the darkness of the trees.

Yong Soo managed to do the rest himself, he shifted to normal sitting position and felt Mia's body practically melt into his making his mind melt too. And without his mind generating something to say, Yong Soo's mouth just started running.

"You know, I've been up for at least a week. You know, school and shit. Da ze... is it weird how I say that? Kind of like Yao's 'aru' or Felci's 've'. At least I'm not that weird-"

"That's debatable." Mia retorted, Yong Soo grinned widely, so she was awake enough to be snarky.

"Aw that hurt me deep." He really wanted to kiss those smooth lips... it was killing him.

"Come on, you walked right into that one." her smile was real, it was killing him too. In fact, everything about her inspired a new desire to sprout inside Yong Soo. Her laugh was nice too, made the air catch in his throat and his flush spread painfully over his face.

Once the Vietnamese stopped laughing, Mia opened her eyes only to find Yong Soo staring at her smiling. A confident, cheerful smile that invited her to move closer. She flushed and glanced off to the left before looking back at the Korean boy.

There was silence and space between their lips was quickly closed.

Mia had forgotten all about being terrified.

But really, she should have remembered the paranoia it brought because a pretty, much prettier then Mia, girl was watching them with rage filled eyes. She dragged her long nails across the bark leaving four crevices along the tree.

The fear wouldn't work, so she would go with _physical _pain.


	5. Chapter 5

_During their game of hide and seek, the seventh grade Gilbert ran through the park, crashing through bushes and grinning wildly. In his haste he accidently knocked over some high school girl on a walk. She let out a cry of pain before falling into the dirt, sending a cloud of dust into the air._

_"Kya!" _

_"Whoops sorry lady!" he tried to run off when a young sixth grader caught him from behind, jumping into the clearing and grabbing on to Gilbert._

_"Gill! You knocked over some poor defenseless chick!" Yong Soo had caught up with him, and didn't let go of his friend's shirt until Gilbert had repeated his rushed apology and started dragging Yong Soo away from Sarah, still on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes._

_"Sorry!" Yong Soo yelled, as he himself was dragged away by his friend who was yelling, "Run Yong Soo, run! Ludwig is right behind us!" and again the clearing was quite. Leaving Sarah to her thumping heart..._

'...Oh my God, I'm in love!'

Sarah had returned to that spot, the sport where'd she'd first seen the young Korean boy, everyday since. She slept there, she sat there, and at times, she even ate there. Yes, Sarah can eat, when she's lucky enough to catch one of the scrawny squirrels or the quick rabbits. She found raw, fresh meat a tad on the bloody side her favorite. She wondered if Yong Soo liked that kind of food too...

As a matter of fact, Sarah didn't know what she was. The people back home had called her a witch... then she'd burned. Does that mean she was a ghost? That idea seemed to silly, and honestly, after such a long time of thinking about it, Sarah had grown all together bored with the subject.

Sarah walked from that sacred spot in the forest and towards where she'd last seen Yong Soo... with _her_.

Sarah snarled as she sat at the base of that tree which she now hated with all her heart and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep while smelling the faint smell of Yong Soo.

_"Witch, witch, witch!" books were thrown at the young Sarah as she sat at her desk and covered her head while she sobbed, "Burn the witch, burn the witch, burn the witch!" the other children laughed as the five other girls threw the books and papers at her._

_"Witch, witch, witch, witch, witch!" the class chanted, soon enough things got out of hand. They entire class had circled Sarah, pulling her hair, pinching her, hitting every inch they could reach all while chanting rhythmically and clapping to the beat of the cries and slaps. The girl suddenly froze up and so did the other children, then Sarah twitched subtly before suddenly flailing her limbs out in random directions, she fell to the ground and started waving her arms and legs in random directions, twist her neck and arching her back her mouth wide open._

_Her classmates shrieked and scattered, these fits were the reason they thought she was a witch. And it scared them, when they happened, the chants of 'burn the witch, burn the witch' seemed almost inviting._

_After her seizure, and the flight of the demon children, the young Sarah lay on the ground, hugging her knees to her breast, her dark eyes overflowing with tears when a small hand touched her head. Sarah looked up confused; no one ever touched her that gently._

_It was a young Yong Soo, his smile charming and wide, "Don't worry Sarah, I'll always love you!"_

_Suddenly the dream melted away leaving a happy feeling in Sarah's heart, a new, different dream one that brought no comfort to her ailing heart._

_There was Yong Soo, her Yong Soo, and in his arms was that slut. In the dream, Sarah could simply stand there watching in rage and horror as the spoke kindly, lovingly to one another. They were planning to get married, like in a fairy tale._

Sarah's dark eyes snapped open and her first thought was, 'What is so appealing about this Mai girl?"

She was deffinitly skinnier then Sarah but Sarah was much more shapely with much more attractive curves, in fact, Mai had not one curve on her. Straight in the front and straight in the back. It was definitely not her cold, slanted eyes that brought Yong Soo in. It couldn't be her personality...

She was as cold and hard as a stone.

Maybe it was her silky hair, her smooth, almost flawless tanned skin, or her brilliant wit…

Sarah slammed her hand against the tree trunk she'd been leaning against (the same one Yong Soo and Mai had just been sitting in before he helped her up and escorted her out, keep within an inch of her all the while) and her mind seared with jealousy.

How dare this Mai girl steal away the only thing that had ever loved her!

Sarah gathered her hatred for this girl and stood, making her way out of the forest for the first time in almost a hundred years...

* * *

In Yong Soo and the Williams' brothers dorm room, there sat four young men in a circle with their books out. Kiku was reading silently while Vash and Matthew were attempting to teach it to the last, Alfred, who had no hope of comprehending. After a while, the two gave up and left Al to his doom as they went to work on their own homework. The atmosphere was rather lazy and sleepy, but when Vash said something nonchalantly it changed in an instant.

"...So Yong Soo got himself a girlfriend." he said not looking up from his work. Matthew and Alfred on the other hand both looked up so quickly their neck's cracked and they both cried out in sync, "Who?"

"Uh... Lilli's roommate..." Matthew and Alfred closed in, evil auras surrounding the twin boys, making Vash look a _little _fearful. Kind of, "Mimi... Marry? No..." he continued to rattle of names until Kiku broke the silence.

"Mai?" Kiku put out.

Vash snapped his fingers, "Yeah her."

Alfred and Matthew both looked relived, "Oh, she's not his girlfriend!" Alfred laughed, "She hates him!"

Vash raised a blonde eyebrow, "They were kissing."

"WHAT?" Alfred jumped up sending math books and pencils everywhere. Vash let out a cry of announce as he covered his face to protect him from the onslaught of office supplies, he was about to yell at the spastic American but one look at his face damned him to silence. Kiku and Vash could only stare as the twins stammered and stuttered, looking from each other to Vash.

After a long moment of silence from the group, Matthew stammered, "...All I know about the world is wrong." The two boys would have been less shocked if someone had told them Alfred got an A average. Which should show you how shocked they were.

In fact, Yong Soo should be insulted by how shocked they were.

"I'm singin' in the rain, oh, I'm singin' in the rain. After all that work and pain, I'm just singin' in de RAIN!" Only one human being could sing that badly (No, not Alfred), Yong Soo. The twins immediately rushed him (in the same way Yong Soo had rushed Matthew when returning from his date with the Vietnamese), not even waiting for him to get in the room, the two fought their way through the hall towards their Asian friend.

"Dude, I can't believe you kissed her!"

"This is crazy what happened?" the twins swarmed Yong Soo whose grin could only get wider, the last hours events were just bursting inside of him.

Just when he began to speak, a knock sounded against the dorm room door, echoing through the empty silence and filling each of the rooms participants with witless fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah... I should be shot for this... I just... needed to finish this so I fucked you all over, if any of you are still on FF after all these years xD**

**I think it's been... maybe two years? OTZ**

**So enjoy this ending that is the ending for the sake of there being an ending.**

* * *

The boys seemed to be having some kind of odd Cold War with a door.

Alfred was looking the most fearful, biting his lip and holding up his arms in a pathetic attempt to keep Mathew behind him. Mathew looking only slightly braver, much paler, but his violet eyes looking more suspicions then fearful, he looked like he was _trying_ to go unnoticed. Kiku had made himself invisible in the corner of the room, and Yong Soo looked like was trying to do just that. Yong Soo's eyes wide and beady, he was trembling slightly and backing away from the door like he knew what was on the other side.

All thinking, _'Why the Hell am I so scared?'_

Of course, Alfred was the first one to break the fearful silence.

"V-Vash, get th-the door."

Vash turned suddenly, "_What_, why not you, 'Hero'?" he snapped, unlike the others, his fear was converted to irritation.

"That's exactly why," Alfred said seriously, "Get the door." He raised an arm to point but let it drop in surprise when another hallow knock sounded.

Vash snarled but stood up and grabbed the handle. For a moment, the blond froze, eyes narrowed at door as if daring the unknown thing he feared to show itself.

Now, Vash wasn't the type who feared things that weren't there, because that was ridiculous. They weren't there; there is nothing to be afraid of! Not like Lilli or Roddy- ehem, Roderick (as he was called now) both whom were terrified of things they couldn't see and Vash couldn't believe.

But now… maybe they were right. Maybe fear was the appropriate reaction to the unknown. But Vash figured he was subconsciously justifying his own fear.

Vash really didn't want to open the door and he considered himself very brave.

He scowled and pulled the door open with such force it slammed into the wall and that satisfied Vash a bit.

"Hello."

And there she stood, pale and straight. Smiling a blank smile that her bare eyes ignored, her skin just as bare. She was small, smaller then Vash, with slick, black hair that fell in a frizzy tangle of leaves. Her frumpy, 'Liberian-esque' clothes fell over her skinny frame in a rather unattractive way.

She gave Vash a very threatened feeling. Which was stupid, she was just a girl after all._ Just a girl_, Vash repeated to himself to make her seem less threatening.

It didn't work.

Vash barred his teeth and bristled like a mad animal, "Who the Hell are you?"

She stepped in, making Vash back peddle slightly, "Yong Soo's friend." Was her only explanation, she turned and smiled at Yong Soo who tried to say something back but ended up backing behind Alfred who chose this moment to be brave.

Alfred took up the mantle as best he could, "You're not aloud here." The American threw out his chest and squared his jaw in a sad attempt at bravado, "No ladies, lady."

She turned her attention fully on him, "What?" Sarah moved forward until she was just in front of Alfred. Mathew and Yong Soo both moved away from Alfred to behind Vash, Kiku remained where he was but looked unusually stiff.

Sarah's black eyes sharpened and she smiled maliciously at Alfred, "I know about Peter." She whispered.

Alfred froze, literally froze, in mid sweeping motion, a small look of terror spreading across his face. Shocked terror. His skin turned to an ancient milky color, his blue eyes grayed, even his hair wilted, "P-P-P… hah?"

"Al…?"

Sarah continued to move towards him, "I know… He didn't run away that night. He didn't run away to go play in the bog. You know the bog outside your town? He wanted to play there so bad…" None of the boys moved, nothing moved, no one made any sound and no one could hear anything. Nothing but the soft, dead sound of her voice and a crackling buzz that numbed them, Sarah was in her element, "You let him, you were a good baby sitter, you just wanted him to like you. You want everyone to like you. He sank. Poor Peter just… sank. There he was playing on the banks trying to catch a frog… to show you he could catch it. You said he couldn't."

Then the sounds, a strange squelching sound (like pulling the plug out of a bath) then someone, Alfred, yelling 'Where- Peter? Did'ya fall- the sand- Peter!'

"You told his mum he ran away. Is that why you moved in with your mum and brother? Do they even know what happened?" Sarah sighed, as if she was disappointed, "I guess not… You just wanted everyone to like you." Alfred had the feeling some devil was talking to him, a devil that knew about him. He felt like he had been violently shoved into the movie Exorcist or Poltergeist or something, it felt stupid, but still terrifying.

"Alfred? Hey, Alfred, you alright?" Alfred shook his head and looked around wildly; he only saw Matt's face floating confused before his, "You look sick, what's wrong?"

Alfred ignored his twin, "Huh? Where did…?"

"Geez, Al, she left like five minutes ago when Yong Soo and Kiku told her girls weren't allowed in here…you space out so much!" Matt laughed; Alfred forced a smile and let out his own chaotic laugh.

"Sorry 'bout it!" he rubbed his forehead and sighed, still grinning. Kiku looked at his suspiciously but remained silent.

Suddenly, Arthur poked his head in the room, "You lot alright? You look like you've seen a dementor?"

Alfred bounced back, his entire body springing back into life and color from that abnormal moment of panic, "Shut you stupid Limey!" he laughed, melting back into his normal cheer.

Yong Soo laughed while Kiku sighed, "Arthur… Arufred …"

Deep down, past the rough or silent exteriors, the five felt unbearably cold.

(_Sarah knew Alfred would be the fastest to break. His guilt, general weaknesses and simple fears would make him the easiest to burn. He was, after all, a murderer._

_Yong Soo could easily be molded too. He carried the same tag as Alfred. Yong Soo had wished his brother's death upon him and even though he never put a hand on him, murder wasn't much of a gray area. Sarah didn't want him to burn; she wanted him to remain near her. But he did need to be punished for his relations with the tramp._

_Matthew wouldn't go as easily, he wasn't as attached to evils so Sarah would have some difficulty with him. His blood relations with Alfred would have to do; those two were connected so Matthew carried some of the tag._

_She was thankful for her luck. It was a simple task to torment three who not only were bonded by friendship but by darkness as well._)

Liz had just gotten back from a long afternoon of stalking her boyfriend (good thing Roddy was so spacey otherwise they may have suffered a relationship crisis) when she heard Lilli having some kind of aneurism, "Kya- kya- Mai- kya- oh my- _KYA_!"

She raised an eyebrow and opened the door and peeked into the room, only to see Lilli hovering and orbiting around their roommate squealing and 'kya'ing like Raivis, the most adorable bastard in existence, was in the room.

"What's going on, ladies?" she smiled and marched into the room, Mai smiled exasperatedly while Lilli looked only slightly more excited then she sounded. Her pale green eyes shimmering with it.

"Mai had her first kiss!" Lilli cried out, her already high pitched voice reaching an entirely new octave, "Oh, oh, oh, it's _so_ cute!" she clasped her hands and bounded over to Liz.

"Oh my- _Aw!_" she cried too, between the two, the noise being emitted from the two was beyond insane, "Oh- girls, let's stay up and talk about boys! I know, I would love to talk about Roddy, he's been so cute lately~" That happened every other week, because, after a few hours of stalking her metrosexual boyfriend, Liz would be in some kind of mood that would require hours of talking of nonsensical things.

Mai had never seen Lilli stay up this late and the Vietnamese was completely positive the blond girl would have fallen asleep if Liz hadn't been so unreasonably loud.

Natalia and a few other girls living in the building were unable to sleep with the little 'party' going on in the room next door.

While none of the girls slept during the night, the boys slept rather well, it was silent as the grave. And that was the problem.

(_For the three boys sleeping peacefully, Alfred, Matthew, and Yong Soo, the worlds were blending. Colors, sounds and feelings all mixing violently before their eyes._

_Dreaming was something Sarah could manipulate. That was her world, after all._

_Maybe she was born an unfortunate, abused girl who had been tormented and persecuted until she became what her school mates feared. After the years past and gave the girl time to think and wallow in her own misery and anger she began to become the monster her peers assumed she was._

_She was now the personification of the unknown._

_She was all the stupid, unreasonable fears and prejudices people held on to and dreams were her medium.)_

At around two AM, Liz's happy rant about how her boyfriend was secretly gay (Mai should have been more shocked about how ecstatic this seemed to make the Hungarian) was interrupted by a small noise of vibration from Mai's back pocket. She held her hand up to silence the two hyperactive girls and listened to the chocked message. It was obviously Matthew, but there was obviously something wrong, he was trying to speak but his voice was slurred with panic and tears.

(_Matthew was the only one who was not tied to Sarah. His conscience flickered between the worlds like a dying light._

_Unbearable pain and fear sending heavy shocks up his spine as he tried to comprehend what was happening. His violet eyes fluttered open and he saw their reality and Sarah's imagination fused into one, and then saw them separate like a cell._

_Between blinking, he say his brother hoisted with barbed wire over his head then his brother sleeping peacefully, albeit loudly, in his bed. In a mode of pure panic, he blindly reached for something to wield like a weapon but ended up snatching his cell phone._

_He stared at it for a moment before being hit with rational thought and pressing the last number he called, but suddenly the world swirled and Matthew was sent back into chaos.)_

"Hey," Mai stood up in astonishment, eyes wide, "Something's wrong with Mattie." Her eyes wide and confused, "I think he's crying," she grabbed her jacket, "I'm heading down there. Either of you want to come?"

When she turned around, Lilli was dead asleep on Liz' shoulder, the Hungarian put a finger to her lips and shook her head smiling. Mai shrugged, "Well, later." She whispered after closing the door as quietly as possible.

"See you." Liz whispered back.

(_Sarah could not have wished for better luck. Her inability to control Matthew had turned out to be a rather good thing. It lured Mai to her._

_She was ecstatic at the chance to dispose of her as well and, with Yong Soo and Alfred screaming so beautifully in the background, she managed to do just that. _

_But she had underestimated the two. Matthew had snapped back to reality so suddenly and so sharply, Sarah was unable to do anything but desperately try and real him back into her purgatory._

_He had brought Mai back to their own world with the small amount of power humans had and dragged her on-the-verge-of-death body away from the room which was now officially Sarah's. The two had made it far enough out of the dreaming to stumble into the hall way before Sarah was able to drag them back and, in a fit of rage, destroyed them both_.)

The world had been waking up slowly, Kiku brushing his hair while Ludwig tried to forcibly drag Feli out of bed, Yao shook Hong awake and their other brother searched desperately for his glasses, Lovino and Antonio continued to sleep soundly through Francis' loud ranting from the bathrooms.

In their room, Alfred sat in a chair in the center of the room, breathing raggedly, hunched over with his torn-apart, bloody arms hanging lifelessly beside him. Yong Soo was huddled, almost hiding, behind the chair, in a dazed, half-faint. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over; if his chest hadn't been heaving he would have looked dead.

Matthew lay motionless in the hall with his arms in shreds, dead, Mai propped up against the wall in the dark corner in a similar state. Her hair draped over her ruined face, hiding it from ridicule.

It was peaceful. Disturbing, but peaceful.

Until of course, Gilbert happened.

Nobody really needed an alarm clock in this dorm, thanks to the three boys in the room at the end of the hall ("Gilbert, you great brute! Give me my eyeglasses back!"There was a laugh and a crash, "Only if you kiss me, specs!", "No- Ah! Nng-! Don't t-touch me- Mmph!- you beast! You horrible- Nng!", "Wanna kiss me now, Roddy?" more laughing, " 'Toni told me about your mole- OW! You Swiss bastard!") God, what idiot put those three in the same room?

All the boys were officially awake now, Feli rolled out of bed onto the floor only to be screamed at by Ludwig, Hong sat up, blinking lazily, Lovino had sat up in his bed screaming curses at no one and everyone, while the good natured Antonio yawned and laughed as Francis came out of the bathroom, "Suppose Roddy will be coming in soon? Francis, get dressed, if ex-novio comes in and you're naked it'll scare him!"

"Aw, Roddy," Gilbert's voice came from inside the room, muffled due to the fact that a blushing Vash had him in a headlock, "Don't be like that."

"_Don't you talk to him!"_ Vash roared into the albino's ear so loudly, paint chips were shaken off the ceiling.

"Hmph!" Roderick fixed his glasses, with all the intention of seeing if Antonio was awake and in the mood to take pity on him and give him some extra clothes, "Leave me alone Gilbert," Roderick huffed and marched out of his room, so irritated with Gilbert and so flustered, he didn't notice Mai in the corner or Matthew sprawled on the ground, rotting in their own blood and mess.

Roderick stomped out into the hall, scowling and trying to fix his glasses, stumbled over something and fell onto his stomach with a soft '_ooh'_, all he was a form with a tan, fur rimmed jacket as he tripped, getting the wind knocked out of him.

He winced, Oh dear, did he run into Matthew again?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Matthew, did I knock you over? I-"Roderick lifted himself up slowly to help Matthew when all of the sudden he felt the wetness soaking into his front, he wiped his check and felt the fluid on his hand smear on his check. All rational thought left him, he couldn't even think of what it could be.

It wasn't blood; it was white, almost clear, with runny, red smears. The substance was strangely firm and slick with small, spongy, pinkish chunks. It was warm to the touch and Roderick felt in seeping into his night shirt.

"M-Matthew…?" Roderick, in a daze, looked behind him to see the boy he knocked into, a deep red caught his eye. The wind was knocked out of him yet again.

Yong Soo and Alfred awoke to the Austrian's scream, themselves screaming.

(_It was right to be afraid of unknown things_.)


End file.
